The present invention relates to air conditioning registers and more particularly to air conditioning register assemblies having means for regulating the airflow therethrough.
Mobile homes, motor homes and modular homes normally incorporate both hot and cold air conditioning systems. With the advent of increased production of such homes and increased sophistication in the accessories and conveniences installed in such homes and required by consumers, it has become necessary to supply air conditioning systems including air registers that can be operated in a manner similar to those in conventional homes. For example, it is desirable to provide air conditioning registers that can direct airflow in any of a plurality of desired directions as well as adjust the volume of airflow through the register. Prior art registers that are capable of both directionally and volumetrically controlling airflow are inadequate for such homes because of their relatively large size and because of their weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, lightweight air conditioning register that can be easily and conveniently installed in motor homes, mobile homes and modular homes; that requires less or at least no more space than prior art nonadjustable registers; that is easy, simple, and inexpensive to produce; that can be easily manipulated by the user of the air conditioning register; that provides for adjustment of air flow in a plurality of directions; and that provides for proportional control of the volume of air flowing from the register from a maximum value to zero.